Many pundits believe the future of gaming is via a touchscreen device interface. Traditional touchscreen gaming, in its present state, lacks the more advanced controllers and heightened gaming experience that may only be enjoyed under the more robust gaming platform of traditional video-game consoles and additionally lacks the delivery system present under a traditional video-game console environment. The present invention seeks to introduce a new delivery system, interactive platform and specialty controller compliment for video games played on touchscreen devices by virtue of developing a novel video-game console designed for coupling or synergistic integration with touchscreen-devices (exempli gratia, introducing an allied touchscreen device to act as the external media of the video-game console assembly and modelling the input and output dynamics of said device under the ascendency of serviceable mapping systems). As an intermediary device, the video-game console is capable of acting as an automating agent for more seamless and expeditious game start up and for advanced operative delivery in a fluid gaming environment. The video-game console's operational assimilation with compatible remote input controllers and a remote live output, as advanced by the present invention, are designed to replicate the layout of apparatus familiar to traditional gaming consoles and to advance a closer degree of operational parallelism between the two platform offerings.